Just A Piece Of Paper
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: Because of that letter, the Wildcats early spring day had been flipped upside down. And all because two people fell in love. RxS Rypay oneshot


**Just A Piece Of Paper**

_Arm-in-arm on some spring sidewalk day_

_Laughing just because it feels so right_

"_Tu Compania" - Keith Urban_

Because of that letter, Kelsi Neilson broke her arm.

Kelsi entered East High's auditorium before free period, long before any other student would arrive there. She set her book bag by the piano and walked to turn on the lights. Once the theatre was illuminated, she returned to her bag and pulled out the small pink envelope. Her thin fingers slid under the flap and tore it open, adjusting her glasses to read the perfect scribble. She was pacing near the front of the stage as she read, confusion filling her. As her eyes met the signature she gasped and turned a little too quickly, falling off the edge of the stage.

---

Because of that letter, Taylor McKessie nearly blew up the science lab.

It was the middle of 4th period chemistry when Taylor remember the pink envelope that had fallen out of her locker that morning. She smiled at her lab partner as she reached into her bag to retrieve it, tearing open the side in one fluid movement. Her partner cleared his throat and she nodded, her eyes scanning the letter as her hand reached for the next component in their experiment. She poured in five drops as she read the end of the letter. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to look at her partner just moments before their beaker exploded, the liquid-filled test tube she had been holding falling to the ground.

---

Because of that letter, Zeke Baylor burnt his cookies.

Gourmet desserts was Zeke's favorite class of the day. He had propped the pink envelope up on the counter, smiling at it as he mixed all his ingredients. Once in the oven with the timer set, he cleaned quickly and made his way to his desk in the center of the room. His fingers softly brushed his name scrawled across the front of the envelope in her immaculate penmanship before turning the paper and gently tearing it open. His eyes soaked in every word, his smile slowly slinking down, mouth falling open. As he made his way to the closing words he felt a tear side down his cheek. He crumpled the paper, turning his head to throw it in the trash next to his smoking oven.

---

Because of that letter, Gabriella Montez failed her calculus exam.

Gabriella took her seat as the warning bell rang, giving her exactly two minutes to skim the pages of her textbook one more time. She flipped open to the chapter and saw the pink envelope, debating in her head if she should read it now or after her test. Curiosity got the better of her and she hastily tore open the paper, pulling the matching pink stationary from inside. Her eyes quickly read the note, her mouth falling completely open. The final bell rang as she finished the letter and she searched the room for answers. Seconds later, a test paper was on the desk in front of her. She sat, shocked, until the class ending bell rang and her teacher made his way around to collect the tests. As she handed him her paper, she barely took notice of the fact that all she had written on it was her first name.

---

Because of that letter, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton received detentions.

After 2nd period, Chad and Troy made their way to their lockers. Both watched a pink envelope float to the ground at their feet. Each picked theirs up, looking at the other before rolling their eyes. They started walking toward the gym as Chad opened his letter, drowning out Troy's ramblings. He stopped dead in his tracks as he read the contents, the letter dropping from his hands as he finished. The warning bell caused Troy to realize Chad was not beside him anymore and he turned to see him frozen in the middle of the hallway, a look of terror on his face. Troy raced back to his best friend, leaning down to pick up the pink paper. Chad stuttered and hit the paper repeatedly with his finger. Troy took in the words, the paper now falling from his hands as he finished. The pair stood staring at each other well past the final bell and were only pulled from their reverie by Ms. Darbus, telling them they were 15 minutes late to class and that would be cause for punishment.

---

_Hey Wildcat!_

_Okay, here's the thing. We're leaving today. We know exactly where we're going, but we can't tell you. We'll miss you more than I can write and as much as we want to tell you where to find us, we can't. This is "wrong" enough as it is and the last thing we need is one of you not understanding and supporting us and turning us in. It's not like we robbed a bank or killed someone. All we did wrong is fall in love._

_Toodles!_

_Sharpay and Ryan_

_PS - We know you're probably shocked but seriously, you didn't see this coming?_

---

Because of that letter, Sharpay and Ryan Evans were free.

The pair were exploring the park near their new Tampa home. The sun was shining bright on this early spring day, their hands were laced together and Sharpay smiled as Ryan lifted their joined hands, bringing her left ring finger to his lips. He kissed the diamond he had bought for her the week before and smiled brightly at her. Long gone were their days of being Ryan and Sharpay Evans, drama king and queen. Now, with their matching wedding bands and the phony marriage license they created, they were Ryan and Sharpay Evans, newlyweds. They had a new attitude on life, a beautiful new home and the freedom to live the way anyone else would get to live.

And all because two people fell in love.


End file.
